zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Link
Link's lineage Is Link related to PH Link? There are obvious relations to Tetra and Zelda, and many other characters. I also don't see another random Link popping up out of nowhere like in WW, since there is a Link to have children. 23:06, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Isn't OoT Link the original Link? H-Man Havoc (talk) 22:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC) The Wind Waker Link has no connections to the Ocarina of Time Link stated by the King of Red Lions when talking to Jabun Oni Link 22:40, January 15, 2010 (UTC) OOT Link is officially the first Link chronologically, and Tetra may be his descendant, but this is merely theory.--Red 11 (talk) 19:55, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure and we could all assume that Princess Zelda from Spirit Tracks is the result of Link and Tetra getting togther....meh i hate obssesive romantic theories. :I I go with Avatar style reincarnation.HECK! For all I know Spirit Tracks Link is Niko's Great-Grandson!--Marx Wraith (talk) 16:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Twilight princess I think Link if sooooo hot and cute in TP But I hate the way he climbs :Again, please put opiniions on a forum or blog, and not on an articles talk page, because we use it to discuss content about the article. Hope this isn't an incovience.'-- C2' / 15:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) It says on the page that most of Link's adventures take place in Hyrule. Doesn't that depend upon the timeline you believe? The Minish Cap, Four Swords, Four Swords Adventures, The Legend of Zelda, and Zelda II could all take place in either Hyrule or New Hyrule. 01:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :What do timelines have to do with where the games take place? The majority of the games do in fact take place in Hyrule. If I'm not mistaken every game before OoT except for Link's Awakening were set in Hyrule. -Shorty1982 (talk) 01:51, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::My point is that if you believed that, for example, the original Legend of Zelda takes place after Wind Waker, it would have to be in New Hyrule. As far as I am aware, The inhabitants of New Hyrule refer to their home simply as "Hyrule", so it isn't impossible for it to take place there. :::Ummm... Good point. Not sure what to make of it though. -Shorty1982 (talk) 02:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: I must admit, it is a good point. Here's what I make of it; since the timelines are mostly subjective and the two lands in question are both called "Hyrule", whether that is the official name or not, it seems best to just say most of them take place in Hyrule, as the page does now. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:44, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I guess that works. 02:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Zelda Wii? This article claims that Zelda Wii's Link is the same as the one starring in TP, but I'm pretty sure Nintendo never confirmed that. Am I right? --Pkmns (talk) 11:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : I believe you are right Oni Link 15:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Deaf? I thought about it, and wondered: Could Link be deaf? He never speaks. He might just be good at reading lips. It seems unlikely but maybe possible...? Frixxion (talk) 02:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Is there anything that shows that he is deaf? He also seems to respond to the sounds he hears... - McGillivray227 02:16, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Umm, I very much doubt it. How would he be able to learn how to play songs, for instance? "Doubt" is an understatement too... --Auron'Kaizer ' 02:17, March 20, 2010 (UTC)